


bad idea!

by polaroidsandpeachtea



Series: love drunk [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in a Skirt, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, No Angst, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thighs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bokuto Koutarou, but like, embarrassing things, it's just bokuto making akaashi say some kinda, just a little?, like it's not intense, tagging just in case tho, this is filthy, ties into the daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidsandpeachtea/pseuds/polaroidsandpeachtea
Summary: In which Akaashi Keiji listens to Kuroo Tetsuro's advice for once and surprises Bokuto on his birthday.Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: love drunk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048480
Comments: 25
Kudos: 500





	bad idea!

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I really tried to make it sweet loving sex but it Didn't Happen. Instead you get Akaashi with daddy issues and Bokuto who really likes to watch him squirm. If I write something with Actual Plot and Development I will let them have sweet passionate love-making, today is not that day.  
> This is filthy and I apologize, like it's pretty normal just So Much
> 
> It's also like nowhere near Bokuto's birthday BUT I couldn't think of any other reason for Akaashi wearing a skirt as a Surprise(tm)

Keiji eyes himself warily in the mirror, a hesitant grimace firm on his face. 

He was going to kill Tetsuro.

When he'd asked for advice on what to get his boyfriend, Keiji had meant for Tetsuro to tell him about something Koutarou had mentioned wanting, or even a suggestion of something Keiji could make for him. He most certainly did not mean _this_. "Trust me, 'Kaashi," he'd said. "Bokuto will eat that shit up." Keiji scowled and crossed his arms over his chest defensively, the tips of his ears turning red. He felt ridiculous, standing alone in the middle of their bedroom wearing a skirt that matched a blue sweater he'd already owned and a pair of stockings–fucking stockings! They were a shade of brown that nicely complimented the royal blue of his sweater, little owl ears stuck up from where the stockings ended just above Keiji's knee and they had a stupid face printed on them. It wasn't even an accurate depiction of an owl. 

Just when Keiji decided he was going to take the ridiculous outfit off, the front door opened and he could hear the familiar sound of his boyfriend calling out to him. "Akaashi! I'm home!"

Taking a deep breath, Keiji walked out of their bedroom and to the area in between the living room and the kitchen. He fiddled with his fingers nervously as he waited for Koutarou to turn around, his heart hammering in his chest. "Welcome home, Bokuto."

"Hey, Akaashi! Did you kn-" Koutarou's sentence was cut off when he turned around and saw Keiji. "Akaashi? What are you wearing?"

"It was supposed to be... a surprise, I suppose. For your birthday." Keiji smiled and stepped forward, head cocked to the side as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "So happy birthday, _Koutarou_."

The older man's mouth went dry at the use of his given name. Keiji never called him that, not unless it was something serious. Or...

Or when they were being _intimate_. 

"I thought... but this morning you gave me, you know–the watch with the-the words on it." A small blush dusted over Koutarou's face as Keiji took another step forward, arms falling to the side and fiddling with the hem of the skirt in place of his fingers. "Keiji... are those... owl stockings?"

Keiji's face flushed in sudden embarrassment, he coughed and looked away, raising a hand to cover the bottom half of his face. "Yes. Kuroo picked them out."

Koutarou's brows furrowed in annoyance, his eyes darkening into something possessive and _hungry_ and Keiji probably shouldn't have found that as attractive as he did. Probably. "Kuroo? Did he see you like this?"

"Well..." Keiji's voice trailed off as he nervously dropped his hands down to run the hem of his skirt through his fingers again. "Not... not exactly like this?" He'd never been able to lie to Koutarou. "He went with me to pick-pick out the s-skirt, so he saw when I tried it on. He didn't see the stockings, though, just picked them out and let me find my size."

Koutarou nodded and swiftly picked Keiji up, crossing the room in and instant and setting him down on the kitchen counter. "I don't like the idea of Koutarou seeing you like this, Keiji." He admitted, pouting as he pressed their foreheads together. "Especially since he got to see you first."

Keiji laughed and snaked his arms around Koutarou's neck, leaning his head up to rub his boyfriend's nose with his own. "It's nothing he hasn't seen before, Kou. My shorts were much shorter than what you must remember back in high school."

"It's different. This is... God, this is a whole different level. Your shorts were distracting enough, but knowing you put this on for me..." Koutarou slid a hand up Keiji's thigh, groaning softly. "Did you shave your legs?"

"Yes, I did." Keiji mumbled, looking away with a red face.

One wicked grin and a kiss to the forehead later, Koutarou was on his knees in front of where Keiji sat on the counter, nudging the younger man's legs apart. "You're so beautiful, Keiji." He pressed a kiss to the pale flesh of Keiji's thigh before pressing his face forward, cheek and nose nuzzled against Keiji's thigh just beneath the bottom of the skirt. "Next time someone looks at these thighs, they'll know they're not available." Koutarou mutters, and before Keiji can question what he means, he was biting into his thigh and sucking. Keiji let out a surprised moan, face flushing bright red as he watched his boyfriend lick the mark. 

"Kou," he managed, "Not on my counter." Despite his objection, Keiji wrapped his legs around Koutarou's head and hooked his feet together. 

"Don't worry, Keiji," Koutarou said, "We won't get your counter dirty."

Keiji didn't know if he should be relieved or concerned.

Calloused hands gripped Keiji's legs, drawing out a quiet whine as Keiji noted how Koutarou's hand could wrap around half his thigh. Koutarou hummed and pressed open mouthed kisses to Keiji's thighs, going slow and reveling in each twitch and quiet whimper he pulled from the man. Seemingly satisfied for the moment with how many marks he'd left on that thigh, Koutarou pressed one last, lingering kiss to the bruised flesh before moving on to the other. He rubs soothing circles in the now thoroughly marked thigh, letting out a pleased sigh when Keiji gasps and tightens his legs around Koutarou's head as he bites down on an especially sensitive area of skin. 

"Kou," Keiji started in a breathy voice. "If you don't stop and take me somewhere else we are almost _certainly_ going to get my counter dirty." He pouts when the older man continues, seeming to be unbothered. "I just cleaned it," he whines.

Koutarou laughs and pulls away from Keiji's thighs, admiring his work as he speaks, "Okay, Keiji. You win."

Keiji unhooks his legs from around Koutarou's head to let him up. He goes to stand but is swept into his boyfriend's arms before he gets the chance, letting out a surprised yelp. "I can walk." He mumbles, face red.

"I know, but I like carrying you." Koutarou quips.

Once the two make it to their bedroom, Koutarou sets Keiji down gently before sinking to his knees once again. Keiji's blush deepens at the sight as he willingly parts his legs. "You know, you don't have to do any of this," He says. "You can do anything you want to me, Kou. It's your birthday, you can have me however you want me-or we can put on a movie if you'd rather." Keiji smiles and runs his hand through his lover's hair, nails dragging gently against his scalp.

The older man hums and leans into the touch, looking up at Keiji in adoration. "I want to do this, Keiji. I love you."

Keiji's smile turns fond, "I love you too, Kou."

A pleased groan slips through Koutarou's lips as Keiji wraps his legs around his head again. "Your thighs are the best earmuffs," He teases, grinning as he leans forward between Keiji's legs. His fingers still when he raises Keiji's skirt a little more, pupils dilating as he licks his lips. "Keiji are you wearing–is that _lace_?" 

"Yes," Keiji admits in a whisper, covering his face in embarrassment. "I just, I thought-and Kuroo, too, he agreed-that with the-with the outfit I should... yeah."

Koutarou curses under his breath and reaches up, gently pulling the dark blue, lacy panties down. Keiji raises his hips to let Koutarou get them down, closing his legs a bit now that he was more exposed. "Shit, Keiji, you're gonna kill me." Koutarou groans as he sets the undergarment to the side. He nudges Keiji's thighs back apart, taking in the embarrassed whine he receives in return as he holds the man's legs open. "You're so beautiful," He whispers before pressing his face back between Keiji's thighs.

Keiji watches in embarrassment and arousal as Koutarou's head slowly disappears beneath the hem of his skirt. He shuddered as he felt Koutarou's breath against his balls, then a shocked moan ripped from his throat when the older man sucked one into his mouth. "Kou, shit." He gasped, thighs locking around his boyfriend's head. Koutarou swirled his tongue and sucked before pulling off with a _pop_ that made Keiji's face burn. "That feels good," Keiji mumbles, his mouth hanging slightly ajar as Koutarou mouths at the base of his cock. He whines despite himself when the man pulls away, reluctantly releasing his head by letting his legs fall to the sides. 

"Hey, Keiji?" Koutarou licked his lips as his head popped back into view. If Keiji weren't so aroused the sight would have been humorous. "You said I could have whatever I want, right?"

"Yes, Kou. Anything." Keiji smiled and reached forward, gently stroking his boyfriend's cheek. 

His movement stilled, however, at the next sentence that left Koutarou's lips: "I want you to sit on my face."

It's not that it would be the first time they'd done it, it's one of Koutarou's favorite positions, but each time it was brought up previously was when the two were either intoxicated or so lost in the moment Keiji was too far gone to be embarrassed. Keiji let out a strangled groan, his already red face somehow darkening further. He looked away, covering his face. "You sure?"

Koutarou nods and pulls Keiji's hands away from his face, "Of course, but only if you're comfortable with it. I'd never make you do something you're uncomfortable with."

Keiji's gaze softens as he finally looks back to face Koutarou, "It's not that I'm uncomfortable at _all_ , Kou, I'm just embarrassed."

Koutarou searches Keiji's eyes, looking for any sign he wasn't being completely honest, then grins and stands up. "Great!"

"Hold on, sir. Not so fast." Keiji stands up and grips Koutarou's shirt collar, "You are wearing _far_ too much clothing for this, wouldn't want to get your shirt dirty, after all." 

"Mm, and what about you?" Koutarou asks, a teasing grin on his face as he leans in and brushes his lips against Keiji's.

"I'm fairly certain if we don't get my clothes dirty we're doing it wrong." Keiji snickers and presses his lips firm against his partner's, tugging impatiently at the man's shirt.

Breaking away with a laugh, Koutarou takes his shirt off and tosses it to the side. "God, I love you."

"Mm, I love you too." Keiji's eyes were fixed on Koutarou's chest and torso, biting his bottom lip as he dragged his eyes through every dip in the defined muscle. He slides his hands up Koutarou's bare chest, humming in satisfaction as he runs one hand to squeeze the man's bicep. "You, my love, are built like a Greek God." Koutarou barked out a shocked laugh, his own face heating up under Keiji's hungry gaze. Keiji wrapped his arms around Koutarou's neck, pulling his head down to be level with his own. He stood on his tiptoes and barely brushed their lips together, eyes fluttering shut as he rubbed his nose against Koutarou's. "Go lay on the bed, Koutarou. Leave just enough room that I can hold onto the headboard." Keiji whispered against his lover's mouth. 

When Keiji pulled away, Koutarou nodded eagerly and crossed over to the bed. He laid down on the bed, leaving a little bit of room between his head and the headboard as instructed. He watched with parted lips and eyes that were almost all pupil as Keiji made his way over to the bed. "Fuck, Keiji," he all but growled as the younger man got onto the bed and swung a leg over him. Keiji then crawled up the bed, one leg on either side of the man beneath him. He stopped when he was straddling Koutarou's chest, leaning down to press a hungry kiss to his lips. Keiji breathed a moan into Koutarou's mouth as he licked his tongue deep inside the smaller one's mouth. That was the tongue that was about to eat him out, and the thought made Keiji squirm. He sucked on Koutarou's tongue and rocked his hips, letting out quiet whimpers as his cock rubbed against the chest below him. When they finally broke the kiss, they were both a mess of ragged breathing. "You ready?" Koutarou asks, voice deep with lust. 

Keiji nods, sitting up straight once again and collecting himself to the best of his ability as he stared down at Koutarou, a deep blush tainting his skin. He moved up the man's body, only stopping once he was directly above Koutarou's waiting face. He looked down as he held onto the headboard for balance, waiting until his boyfriend nodded before he slowly sank down. Warm hands spread Keiji open, dragging a quiet moan from him as cool breath hit his entrance. Koutarou dragged his tongue around the ring of muscle, humming in appreciation at the whimpers he was rewarded with. After a few more moments of teasing, Koutarou pushed his tongue inside. Keiji's eyes widened as he let out a low moan, his cock twitching and making his skirt tent. He barely stopped himself from grinding his hips down against Koutarou's face as the tongue skillfully thrusted in and out of him, lapping quickly at his entrance and licking deep inside him with each thrust. 

"Shit, Kou, it feels good." Keiji gasped, thighs twitching as Koutarou hummed in response. "Oh, god," he moaned, head falling forward, "You're so good at this, what the fuck." His voice came out breathy, his red face now more from arousal than embarrassment. 

Strong hands gripped Keiji's hips beneath his skirt, encouraging Keiji to take more. Despite small noises of protest, Keiji finally nodded and let his weight drop down more. A string of moans and curses tumbled from his mouth as Koutarou's tongue hit deeper, he gasps and grips the headboard as he grinds his ass down against Koutarou's face. "Shit-fuck, I love your tongue, Kou. Feels so good, you're so good at this," Then Koutarou _sucks_ at the muscle as he presses his face up and Christ, Keiji wasn't ready for that at all. High-pitched moans tear through his throat and his head falls back as he rides Koutarou's face harder. The man beneath him moans and laps harder at the opening, pushing another finger in and spreading them. When Koutarou licks inside of him next, it's exactly like how his tongue works in Keiji's mouth while they kiss. The realization makes Keiji's cock weep, he pushes his hips down more-which is apparently exactly what the older man wanted, if the increasing moans and tightening grip on Keiji's hip was any indication-and he nearly _cries_ at how good it feels when Koutarou's tongue sweeps deep inside him like that. 

Beneath him, Koutarou was quite honestly having the time of his life. He dug his nails into Keiji's hips when his ass came down harder, moaning against his entrance. After a certain point he was essentially being smothered by Keiji's smooth, plump ass and his milky thighs-and Koutarou was completely okay with that. On the list of preferred ways to die, suffocating while eating out Akaashi Keiji is definitely number one. He was painfully hard, but didn't much care as he sucked and lapped at Keiji's hole. The last time the younger man shifted, his balls ended up resting on the small portion of Koutarou's nose that wasn't beneath his ass. The fact didn't bother Koutarou, if anything it just egged him on. He loved pleasuring his boyfriend, if Keiji was enjoying himself enough that he didn't notice-or didn't _care_ -that some part of his body had slipped over Koutarou's face, when typically the smaller man would be all apologies and nervous fidgeting, then he was doing his job. He brimmed with pride at the thought and pressed his tongue deeper inside Keiji, licking around his walls the same way he would if he were licking into his mouth. Koutarou could feel Keiji's thighs trembling around his head, through his small window he could see the way his pretty cock twitched and bounced as he rode Koutarou's tongue, and could hear the way Keiji's restrained, breathy moans shifted into loud high-pitched ones. He pushed his fingers into Keiji's hole, curling them inside before thrusting them in each time he pulled his tongue out, working out a rhythm as he licked deep inside of Keiji when his tongue thrusted in then massaged his prostate with his fingers. 

Keiji's hips stuttered as he rode Koutarou's face, panting heavily as his hands fell from the headboard to grip the hem of his skirt tightly. "Kou, Kou-I'm close, if you don't stop I'm gonna-fuck," Keiji let out a long moan as the man beneath him thrusted his fingers against his prostate again, not getting the chance to catch his breath before Koutarou's skilled tongue was licking deep inside him again. He lifted his skirt off of his twitching cock, staring down at what little of Koutarou's face he could see. "Kou-I, fuck!" Keiji cut himself off with a moan, thighs trembling as his boyfriend stretched him open. He stared down with a hot, red face, letting out a high-pitched moan as he watched the way Koutarou nuzzled his balls each time he moved his face with his long licks and thrusting fingers. "Shit, I'm sorry, Kou. I didn't-Ahn! I didn't know." The man's voice fades into long strings of moans as he releases his skirt, which got hung up on his cock, and grips the headboard again. "Kou-Kou I'm gonna," He whines and pushes his hips down involuntarily, desperately circling his hips. "I'm gonna cum already if you keep-keep doing that. Fuck, Kou. It feels so good, so good."

Koutarou bites the skin where Keiji's ass and thighs connect, thrusting his fingers up harder to make up for the loss of his tongue. The sting of the bite shoots through Keiji's entire body as his legs started to shake. Koutarou hums contentedly as he listens to the smaller man call his name then directs his attention back to his entrance, pushing his tongue in roughly alongside his fingers. This elicits a gasp from Keiji before he grinds his hips down hard, his movements erratic as he rides Koutarou's tongue and fingers while calling his name out in loud shouts of pleasure. 

"Oh, God! Don't stop, don't stop Kou, please. Oh, God, I'm so close, don't stop, please don't stop." Keiji babbles, his knuckles white with how hard he's gripping the headboard. When Koutarou presses two fingers against his prostate while sucking on the rim of muscle at his entrance, it's enough to send Keiji over the edge. His vision goes white as his hips stutter, grinding down against Koutarou's face and letting his full weight fall against him. Loud, broken moans rip through his throat as his cock bobs in the air, shooting thick strands of white against his shirt despite having been left untouched. Keiji's thighs shake and he whispers Koutarou's name over and over as he-quite literally-rides out his high. He lazily rocks his hips against his boyfriend's face, panting. After a moment he realizes that he's still sitting on his lover's face and quickly moves, face red in embarrassment as he straddles his chest instead. "Shit, sorry Kou."

"That was so hot," The taller man breathes, blissed out look on his face as he sits up. "I love you, you damn near made me cream my pants-but I love you."

Keiji laughs and leans forward, kissing Koutarou happily. He lets out a low moan when Koutarou's tongue slips into his mouth, not caring that he could taste himself as the man licked deep into his mouth. When they pulled away Keiji rubbed his nose against Koutarou's, grinning. "You're so good with your tongue, baby."

"Yeah I got that from the way you were riding my face like you do my cock." Koutarou teased. "And from the way you came without me even touching that cute cock of yours."

Keiji hides his face in Koutarou's shoulder, groaning in embarrassment. "Shut up, it felt really good. Anyways... What do you want me to do now, Kou? Let me make _you_ feel good." He lifts his head up enough to look at Koutarou, hand slipping in between them and palming his cock through his pants. "You wanna fuck my mouth? My ass? Or do you want me to jerk you off and let you come on my face?" Keiji tilts his head to the side and brushes his lips over Koutarou's, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging. "Or I could ride you, just like I did your face. You could fuck my thighs," He shifts until he has a leg on either side of one of Koutarou's thighs, rocking his hips to grind his already semi-hard cock against the fabric. A quiet, breathy moan leaves his lips as he does this, his arms locked around Koutarou's neck and head bobbing slightly as he rubbed their noses together. Keiji shivered at the way Koutarou's eyes darkened at his next words: "Or, you could jerk yourself off and watch as I rut against your leg, whining like a bitch in heat and skirt riding up as I beg you to _'Just fuck me, damnit'_ ," Keiji bucks his hips harder against Koutarou's thigh, breath catching in his throat as his eyes fall shut. "Your choice, Kou, you can have whatever you want." 

"I think," Koutarou whispers, "I want to watch you get yourself off on my leg, no hands allowed, and let you tell me _why_ I should fuck you." He grins at the look of shock on Keiji's face, hand sliding up his thigh. "After you make yourself come again and clean up your mess," Keiji shivers at the connotations behind that, face flushed bright red. "And after you've begged, told me why you deserve to be fucked, then I'll fuck you hard. Pin you against the mattress the way you like, have your skirt caught up on that pretty cock, hard even after you've came twice, and then I'll make you come a third time before I shoot my load inside that tight ass." Koutarou kisses the skin beneath Keiji's ear, "And if you're good, I'll clean you out myself when we're done."

Keiji's cock twitches in interest as he lets out a strangled moan, nodding quickly. "Holy shit that was hot, Kou, how did you-I-" Keiji clamps his mouth shut and looks away, face a deep shade of red in embarrassment. 

Koutarou laughs and kisses Keiji's cheek, "I try. Now," He grins and takes ahold of Keiji's hips, adjusting them so that Koutarou was sitting up on the bed with one leg bent over the bed, the other tucked beneath it. Keiji straddled that leg, biting his bottom lip as he locked his arms around Koutarou's neck to keep his balance. "Go ahead, love. Make it convincing."

"I-okay, Kou." Keiji slowly started rocking his hips, moaning quietly as his cock rubbed against Koutarou's clothed thigh. "Please fuck me, Kou. I want you, so bad, please. I love your cock, I need-need it inside me." Keiji squeezes his eyes shut and hides his face in Koutarou's shoulder, whimpering as he bucks his hips against him. "I'll be good, do whatever you want."

Letting out a low hum, Koutarou dragged his fingers down Keiji's exposed thigh before unbuckling his own trousers, pulling his cock out and stroking it as he watched Keiji. "Why should I fuck you if you can't even look at me when you're asking for it, Keiji? How do I know you really want it?"

Keiji shivers and sits up, a broken moan slipping out of his mouth when he sees Koutarou's cock out. "Shit-you're so big, Koutarou. Please, I want it inside me. You fill me up so good, please, I wanna come on your cock. Please."

Koutarou pretends not to hear, smearing pre-cum on his finger before wiping it on Keiji's bottom lip, watching intently as the smaller man cleans his finger with kitten-licks. "Please, what, Keiji?"

The question was asked in That Voice and Keiji knew exactly what he was expected to say, but whimpered and shook his head, rocking his hips faster as though that would make up for his disobedience. 

"Keiji..." Koutarou says in a dangerous voice. 

"P-please, daddy." Keiji finally says, embarrassment and shame filling his voice, though his eyes are hazy with arousal as his hips buck harder against Koutarou's thigh. He bites down on his lip, sweat beading on his forehead as he rubs his dick against Koutarou's thigh. The situation would be humiliating under different circumstances, but Keiji couldn't find it in himself to care very much. "I'll be good, I promise. Please fuck me, daddy."

Koutarou hummed and rubs a finger over Keiji's red tip, movements teasing as he watches the way his cock twitches in response. "Look at that pretty cock, baby. I could take the whole thing in my mouth, milk out your cum." Keiji whines and rocks his hips faster, head falling against Koutarou's shoulder as he fucks his cock between the man's thigh and hand. 

It's not that Keiji was small by any means, but Koutarou was _so big_. He was taller, his shoulders broader, biceps bigger, thighs more muscular, everything about Koutarou was so big. Including his hands, he could take the majority of Keiji's cock in his hand. The size difference always sent shivers down Keiji's spine, how the man could pick him up and maneuver him like he was nothing, how his cock barely fit in Keiji's mouth, how one of Koutarou's fingers felt almost like two of his own; it all drove him crazy.

"I should tie a pretty little ribbon around your cock, Keiji. Maybe a pink one, to match your cute, rosy tip." Koutarou's words pulled Keiji from his thoughts, a whimper coming from his mouth. "Tie it around the base, make it that much harder for you to come. Or maybe you want one for your wrists, keep your hands together above your head once I finally get to pound into that ass." Keiji's hips stutter as he listens to Koutarou, a long string of quiet moans tumbling up as he rubbed himself helplessly against Koutarou's thigh. He leaned forward against Koutarou's chest, dropping his weight down as much as possible as he humped the man's leg. It was so hard to satisfy himself that way, tears of frustration pooling in his eyes as he bucked his hips and tried desperately to find an angle that gave his weeping cock the most attention. 

"Please, daddy, please, I want your cock so bad." He bucks his hips harder, drool falling from his mouth as he watched Koutarou fist his own cock. "Daddy, _please_ , I want it." Keiji whined quietly, fingers trembling. 

"Why should I, baby? Why do you want my cock, hm?" Koutarou lazily pumps his cock as he watches Keiji, a fond smile on his face. "How bad do you want it? Tell me what you are, baby."

Keiji is beyond embarrassment now, his face flushed in pure arousal as his cock twitches angrily. He takes a trembling breath before saying what he knows Koutarou wants to hear. "Please-please, you have to fuck me, daddy. You love my ass, you make me feel so good and you always cum so _much_ when you fuck me, you fill me up so well." His cock bobs, looking for more stimulation as Keiji thinks about the words that just left his mouth, eyes squeezed shut. He almost cried from the frustration and shame, legs trembling. He shakes his head, thinking about what Koutarou wants to hear from him out of the last request. "Please, daddy. I-I don't-"

"Keiji," The older man says sternly, drawing a whine from Keiji, "Tell me what you are. You know what you are, go through the list. I want to hear you say each and every one."

Koutarou was talking about the list of things he'd called Keiji that got him the most aroused, and embarrassed. Koutarou keeps track, and at times like these Keiji wishes he were better at hiding his embarrassment, then he wouldn't have to say half of those horrid things. He's asked before why Koutarou finds it so attractive, and the older man just told him that he finds it cute when usually put-together Keiji falls apart and says anything Koutarou wants. Keiji finds it humiliating as much as he does arousing, voice breaking every time Koutarou makes him say any of the names. 

"I-" Keiji sighs and ruts harder against Koutarou's thigh, rocking his hips quickly. "I'm your baby boy."

"And?"

"And-and I'm daddy's slut." He whispers, a couple tears falling from his eyes-which Koutarou quickly kisses away. The soothing kisses and a warm hand finding its way on Keiji's hip are enough to get him through the list; tears of shame and frustration spilling over his face as he pathetically ruts against Koutarou. "I'm daddy's toy. And-fuck-and I'm daddy's prince. I'm a whore-"

Koutarou cuts him off with a pinch through Keiji's sweater, "Wrong."

"I'm-I'm _daddy's_ whore," Keiji amends, leaning into the hand that cups his face and choking out a sob, "I-I can't, Kou, it's embarrassing, I can't." He let out a broken moan when Koutarou's hand moves from his hip to his cock, his hips bucking harder and faster into the pocket of heat. 

"It's not embarrassing, baby, not when it's just us," Koutarou whispers soothingly, pulling his hand away from Keiji's cock-much to the younger man's disappointment as his cock jerks angrily, backing away from an orgasm that had begun to build up-and holds his now pre-cum coated fingers to Keiji's mouth. "Just two more, baby boy, two more and I'll let you make yourself come."

Keiji nodded, sticking his tongue out to clean Koutarou's fingers before he tried again. "I'm-I'm daddy's favorite bitch," he chokes out, fresh tears burning in his eyes as shame and embarrassment overtake him with the next words; "And-and I'm daddy's little cock-sleeve."

Koutarou kisses away Keiji's tears, moving his hand to rub soothing circles in his back, "That's right, baby. That's a good boy, such a good boy." 

Tears continue to stream down Keiji's face as he moans, eyes rolling back as Koutarou leans down to whisper each name-what had been humiliating to hear in his own voice was infinitely arousing when hearing it from his lover's. "Cum-daddy, can I?"

"Yes, baby boy. Make yourself come." Koutarou whispers. 

Keiji bucks his hips harder, his skirt riding all the way up as he roughly rubs his weeping cock against Koutarou's thigh. 

"Look at you, rutting against my thigh just to pleasure yourself. You look so desperate, baby," Koutarou whispers, leaning back and lazily pumping his cock. "You really are daddy's slut, huh?"

His words make Keiji moan louder, hips bucking and cock twitching. "D-daddy, fuck, please." he whines, legs trembling. 

"It's like watching a dog humping someone's leg, so cute. And look, your pretty little cock is loving it. You're riding my thigh as eagerly as you did my tongue, baby, and I'm not doing anything. I'm just sitting here, and you're humping my thigh and begging me to fuck you. You could get as much pleasure from my pillow." Keiji's eyes widen as Koutarou says all of that, loud moans ripping through his throat. The man didn't always talk so filthy, but Keiji _loved_ it when he did. Usually Koutarou was more slow, passionate love-making than rough sex, but this was obviously a bit different. Keiji whines and starts humping Koutarou's thigh faster, choking on another sob as he struggles not to reach down and take care of it with his hand. "So pretty, baby boy. I love watching you fall apart like this, love watching you hump my leg like a bitch in heat." Koutarou grins teasingly as he uses Keiji's words from earlier. "You really gonna come like that? Gonna make a mess of the both of us because of my leg? God, you're such a slut. Look at you, skirt bunched up around your waist, sweater hanging off one shoulder, your panties forgotten on the floor. You're making a mess of my leg, Keiji. You see it? Your pre-cum is leaking all over your cock and dripping onto my leg, your pretty, tight little sack keeps slapping against my thigh-it's so lewd. I can't believe you're getting off to this, you're so filthy." 

Keiji's hips stutter as he listens to Koutarou, his thighs shake as he humps the man faster. "Fuck-daddy, please. Daddy, I'm gonna cum, please, Kou-daddy let me cum, I want your cock inside me already. Please, daddy, please."

"God, you're so desperate. Either you come humping my leg or you don't come, baby, and if you don't come I won't fuck you. I'll just sit here and stroke my cock until one of us comes. If it's me, then you'll have to hump a pillow for your release. I'll get the pretty little ribbons to make sure your hands don't get involved-maybe have you lay down so you just have to thrust up and hope the pillow doesn't fall." Koutarou, usually all soothing words and praises, shot out these threats as though he did it every day. 

"Fuck-Daddy, please! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna-Fuck, Kou, I'm gonna cum," Keiji's eyes roll back in his head as his thrusts grow erratic, finally reaching his release with a high-pitched cry of Koutarou's name. Ropes of his seed landed on Koutarou's stomach, chest, lap, and cock as Keiji desperately humped his leg through his high, panting heavily. 

"Good boy, now you even sound like a dog, panting like that. I should just get you a collar, at this point." Koutarou grins at the way Keiji moans at his words, hips twitching. "Remember, baby, you have to clean up your mess before I fuck you."

Keiji sits up, his skirt finally falling back down over his thighs as he weakly nods, "Yes, Kou," He mumbles, crawling fully onto Koutarou's lap and leaning down, face burning as he licks his cum from Koutarou's chest. He goes all the way down his boyfriend's torso, gathering his cum before sinking down to lick both his own spunk and Koutarou's pre-cum from the older man's cock, moaning happily as he briefly wraps his lips around the head. Once he was done he sits back up, mouth full.

"Show me," Koutarou says, sliding a hand up Keiji's shirt and rubbing gently. 

Keiji opens his mouth, showing Koutarou the pool of white liquid. He swallows when Koutarou tells him to, then opens his mouth again to show that he had. 

"That's my good boy," Koutarou's eyes soften as he reaches up to gently stroke his lover's cheek, "Do you still want me to? We can do something else, I can just stroke myself while you go get a bath." 

Keiji shakes his head quickly, face burning. "No, I still want to. Please." He rolls his hips against Koutarou's, reveling in the moan it pulls from him. "I have very high stamina."

Koutarou snorts and shakes his head, "Don't I know it, okay. Get off me and roll onto your back." Once Keiji is off his lap, Koutarou slips his trousers and boxers the rest of the way down before grabbing their lube. He gets on the bed with Keiji and pushes his legs up and open, coating his fingers in lube before circling his entrance. "You ready, baby?"

"Yes, please." Keiji whispers, reaching to thread his fingers with Koutarou's free hand. He squeezes his hand as two fingers push inside of him, drawing in a sharp breath. After a moment Keiji nods, signaling Koutarou to keep moving.

The older man gently pushes his fingers all the way in, spreads them, then carefully pulls back out. He picks up a rhythm, thrusting his fingers in and out of Keiji until he's moaning more than whimpering, "Do you want me to add a third or do you think you're ready?"

Keiji opens his eyes and looks down at Koutarou, smiling. "I'm okay, you can-you can put it in."

Koutarou nods and pulls his fingers out of Keiji, licking them before he pushes the smaller man's legs up and aligns himself with his entrance. He waits for one last nod before pushing in slowly, sliding in all the way to the base. Once Keiji's had time to adjust, Koutarou starts to thrust in and out.

"Fuck-Kou, you're so _big_ oh my God, you're going to split me in half," Keiji laughs, face flushed. "Fuck me harder."

Koutarou laughs and gladly complies, pushing Keiji's legs up until his knees are level with his head. Keiji bites his lip and wraps his arms around his legs, helping to keep them in place as Koutarou slams into him. Loud moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin fill the air, Keiji's legs trembling as Koutarou begins to thrust into him at a bruising pace. 

The sight of Keiji was absolutely _lewd_. His hair was mussed, some strands sticking to his sweaty forehead, his sweater was bunched up so high that it exposed the majority of his torso, his skirt was held up only by Keiji's thighs-spread wide and exposing everything for Koutarou's hungry gaze-one of his stockings was still around his knee while the other had fallen at some point, his cock was slapping against his skirt with every thrust, red and swollen and oversensitive as it rubbed against the fabric. Keiji's ass jiggled with each thrust, much to his horror and Koutarou's delight, and his toes curled in his stockings when the older man hit his prostate. His mouth hung open, babbling in a broken voice as his moans and vulgar curses filled the room, his eyes were half-lidded and hazy with lust and his face was red. Koutarou wished he had his phone to take a picture of the sight. 

"Kou, Kou, Kou," Keiji cried, legs shaking, "Fuck, it feels so good, feels so so good. Oh, my god, you're so fucking big, fills me up so good. Fuck, fuck, fuck-" Keiji's voice broke off into high-pitched moans as Koutarou reaches to play with his oversensitive cock. Keiji's cock twitches in his hold, Koutarou's hand fits completely around it, only a couple inches peaking over his fist. Tears fill Keiji's eyes once again, "Oh, god, you're so big." Koutarou started to wonder if Keiji was only talking about his cock at that point. 

Keiji whines when the hand is taken away, only to break into a pleasured scream as Koutarou uses that hand to push one of Keiji's legs higher and slam into him at a new angle, directly hitting his prostate with every intense thrust. "You're so tight, Keiji, God, I love you." 

The younger man tries to answer but can't, only a string of incoherent moans and babbles coming out as his legs shake and his tongue falls from his mouth. Silent tears run down his face as his cock twitches, trying to build up to yet another orgasm while Koutarou pounds into his abused prostate. Koutarou lifts Keiji's hips, grunting as he slams into his boyfriend with stuttering hips. Keiji's name falls from the man's lips like a prayer when he comes, hips slamming hard one final time as he shoots his load inside Keiji. He wraps his hand around Keiji's cock, stroking it quickly. The younger man sobs at the overstimulation, holding tightly onto his legs as his hips stutter between pushing against Koutarou's softening cock and bucking into the warm, calloused palm. His entire body shakes with his orgasm, unintelligible moans and curses tumbling from his lips. Although he doesn't have much left to shoot out, thin streams of his seed fall against his face with the way Koutarou has his body positioned.

Koutarou slowly pulls out, eliciting a quiet whine from his boyfriend before he leans down and, as promised, laps at Keiji's hole once again. The smaller male lets out quiet moans and reaches down, gently running his fingers through Koutarou's hair. "I love you, get away from my ass and kiss me." Keiji says, his voice dead serious and body still shaking. 

"Yes, sir." Koutarou says, smiling fondly as he moves up the bed to pull his boyfriend into his arms. "You're so vulgar, Akaashi."

Keiji laughs and tucks himself against Koutarou's chest, "You're one to talk, Bokuto. I didn't know you had it in you."

It was Koutarou's turn to blush as he coughed awkwardly, "Yeah, sorry I just-You're really cute and sexy when you're flustered, and you're usually just so... neutral and well kept. It's hot to watch you get messy."

"Mm, well it was fun and I'm glad you enjoyed your gift. I'll hang the skirt up until next year, I guess."

Koutarou laughed and tipped his head down to pepper his partner's face with chaste kisses. "I love you, Akaashi Keiji."

Keiji smiles fondly and tips his head up, rubbing his nose against Koutarou's, "I love you too, Bokuto Koutarou. Can... can we take a bath now? I'm sticky."

"Of course, love," Koutarou nosed at Keiji's neck, "I think I owe Kuroo a thank you."

"His ideas are usually so awful." Keiji shakes his head, tracing shapes on Koutarou's chest with his nails. "I'm glad to be with you in any way, I love when you make love to me-but this was also very fun. I do, however, need intense aftercare. Snuggles. Adoration. Confirmation that I am not, in fact, a slut. Prayer to ensure I'm not going to hell. The whole nine yards."

Koutarou snickers and tugs his lover closer, noses touching. "I am more than happy to comply, Keiji." He whispers, head tilted to the side as the two rub their noses together gently. "I love you so much."

Keiji presses his lips against Koutarou's in a chaste kiss, smile blooming on his lips as he lets his eyes fall shut. "I love you too, more than you know. If only I could go back in time and tell teenage me to get my head out of my ass, we could've been together sooner."

"Mhm, and I could have replaced your head much quicker," Koutarou teases, playful grin on his face.

"Mm, bold of you to assume I would have let you, you'd end up distracted every time we played." Keiji says without opening his eyes. He erupts into giggles as Koutarou buries his face in his neck and blows a raspberry, "Noo!"

"You're such a brat, Akaashi." Koutarou says, pouting as he blows another raspberry in Keiji's neck. 

Keiji just laughs and tries to roll away, squealing when Koutarou wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him back. Tears gather in his eyes once again, this time because Koutarou was attacking his sides with tickles, grinning as the younger man howled with laughter. Eventually he stops and just pulls Keiji closer, staring at him with wide eyes and a beaming smile as Keiji takes deep breaths. 

"What?" Keiji asks, wiping at his eyes and still giggling. 

"Nothing, just, I used to try anything to make you smile in high school, if I ever did you turned away so I couldn't see. I'm just-very happy that I get to see that smile so much now." Koutarou says, running his fingers through Keiji's curls. "I'm so in love with you, you have no idea. I know we like-technically literally _can't_ , but God, I'm gonna symbolically marry the hell out of you one day."

Keiji stares up at Koutarou in slight shock, tears flow from his eyes for the final time that night, for entirely different reasons than any time before. He pulls Koutarou into a deep kiss, skin sticky from their dried sweat and cum and mouths just a little bitter, but it's still the most perfect kiss either could imagine. The amount of love poured into it was so overwhelming, Keiji shook as fat tears rolled down his face. When they broke apart, Keiji rested his forehead against Koutarou's and kept crying, his shoulders shaking. "Shit, Kou, I love you so, so much. I can't wait to symbolically marry you one day, I can't-I can't believe I'm lucky enough to spend every day with you." He smiles through his tears, sniffling and laughing as Koutarou kissed each teardrop as it fell. "I love you, I love you so much it hurts. I'm so glad you love me back."

"Falling in love with you was easy, Keiji. It happened entirely by accident. But loving you is a choice, every day I choose to love you. I can't help being in love with you but _damnit_ , I'm gonna love you so much your head spins." Koutarou keens as Keiji laughs and whispers praises. "Loving you is the best decision I've ever made."

"Can we have candles tonight? I think it's a candles by the tub kinda night." Keiji whispers, bumping their noses together again. 

"Of course, Keiji, you're beautiful in the candlelight." Koutarou always says whatever pops into his mind, this time it made Keiji's shoulders shake with mixed tears of unbridled joy and delighted laughter. 

"Thank you, I love you so much. We really do need a bath, though. I'm sticky and gross." Keiji sniffles and rests his head against Koutarou's shoulder. 

Warm, calloused hands find Keiji's, twining their fingers together as the older man presses a quick kiss to his forehead. "You're never gross. You are, however, sticky."

The two laughed together, not at anything in particular, just delighted giggles in the privacy of their home. That night, Koutarou carried Keiji to the bathtub and delivered all the promised affection, washing his body and hair with gentle hands, whispering affirmations in his ear, and while he didn't ask the lord for forgiveness, Koutarou did whisper Keiji's name like a prayer.

Keiji grew up religious, the idea of God was hammered into him since a young age.   
But he never knew religion, never knew divinity, until he first saw Bokuto Koutarou spike a volleyball. He never knew purity until Bokuto Koutarou first smiled at him. He never knew faith until the first time their lips met and Keiji was relying on divine intervention to keep him from floating off the ground, when Bokuto Koutarou's lips were against yours, you weren't subject to the natural laws that held you so firmly in place; kissing Bokuto Koutarou was somehow the most natural thing in the world while simultaneously being the one thing which rejects every limitation nature brings.

And he _never_ knew worship until that first night the line between his and Bokuto Koutarou's souls blurred as their bodies fell together and it was hard to tell, in the midst of their tangled limbs and trembling breaths, where one of them ended and the other began.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Requests and comments are always welcomed and appreciated <3
> 
> omg you can very clearly tell where i stopped listening to my horny playlist and started listening to my Kiss Me Right Now Or I Die playlist. can't believe i wasted those last lines on a smut oneshot  
> but this did give me ideas so let me know if you want a longer fic of these two in this oneshot's canon. like them in high school, or university, or just another oneshot that's more pure fluff.


End file.
